Celo
by Actriztercaantirosita
Summary: Qué pasa cuando Tomoe entra en esa odiosa época del año estando ahora emparejado con Nanami? Esten seguros que nada casto, acompáñenme en este nuevo fic que promete mucho lemon :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hace poco dije que iba a subir un fic lemon de Nanami y Tomoe. Así que lo prometido es deuda, esto va a ser corto, no creo que halla más de 10 caps pero como dije, lemon fuerte en cada capítulo. Pondré en este fic la maldición del lemon, si eres menor de edad –como yo– o muy sensible tu mamá aparecerá de la nada en la mejor parte y verá lo que lees ;)**

Era el primer día de vacaciones, estaba total y completamente aburrida, mirando al techo como si tuviera la fórmula de la inmortalidad, por el momento no había tareas como deidad para hacer, Mizuki había ido al templo Yonomori, para "estar" con su antigua señora un día o dos mirando el ciruelo, Onikiri y Kotetsu,estaban en el mercado de los demonios, comprando madera para los talismanes y de paso jugando y entreteniéndose valla una a saber con qué, ¿quién quedaba? Tomoe... Que estaba limpiando en el patio, genial, el día no podía ser más aburrido. Y para colmo de males el calor era cada vez más sofocante.

Nanami ya harta de tanto calor se deshizo de la camiseta que estaba usando, quedando solo con el sujetador del traje de baño que estaba usando (ya que más temprano había estado en la piscina en casa de Kei) y los shorts, aún acostada en el futón

Tomoe POV

Estaba enloqueciendo, no tenía idea de cuánto más iba a poder resistir, desde que se había emparejado con Nanami que le costaba cada vez más controlarse, cada vez la besaba más frecuentemente, pero eso no bastaba! NO era suficiente, hasta ahora no habían chapado* ni una sola vez! Y cada vez se le hacía más necesario el contacto con ella, para empeorar su situación, esa época del año empezaba hoy lo que significaba que con lo más mínimo podría terminar por lanzarse hacia ella, para hacer aún más difícil su situación su instinto estaba cada vez más posesivo con ella sin mencionar que cada que la veía o pensaba en ella el mismo instinto le exigía tomarla y para cerrar con broche de oro, ¡Ese maldito calor! Nanami seguramente estaría usando poca ropa, kami iba a terminar por violarla si no se controlaba correctamente.

A su mente llegaron visiones de su adorada castaña utilizando poca ropa y de sí mismo lanzándose sobre ella y de ahí en más jeje digamos que sus más deliciosas fantasías se hacían realidad.

Su cara estaba muy sonrojada y parecía salirle vapor mientras agitaba frenéticamente su cola zorruna. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente, no podía resistirlo más, si iba a rendirse a sus instintos al menos lo haría estando consiente bueno casi, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Nanami, encontrándose algo que no esperaba. Nanami estaba acostada en el futón mirando al techo –sobra decir que lo hacía como si ahí hubiera algo interesante que ver– bueno eso no era lo que lo sorprendía, lo que lo sorprendía era su falta de ropa, se había esperado una camiseta manga corta y unos shorts pequeños, no esperaba encontrarla con la parte superior de un traje de baño y unos shorts tan pequeños. Tenía que controlarse un poco más o saltaría sobre ella, la asustaría y terminaría arrodillado el porche por los próximos veinte años.

Se acercó con lentitud hacia ella, la llamó y cuando me vio sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, se sentó sobre el futón y el se sentó junto a ella, la abrazó por los hombros, acercándola a el y se dirigió a su oído, antes de decir nada se dedicó a lamerlo y morderlo a gusto.

\- Nanami - susurró ronco su nombre estremeciendo a la castaña - por qué estás usando... Tan poca ropa - terminó la oración con una pequeña pausa para introducir su lengua caliente en su oído - no sabes lo que me provocas - dijo refiriéndose a su creciente erección, que por distraída –e inocente– la chica no notó

\- Ajajaja Tomoe ¿Qué cosas dices? - rió nerviosa,no sabía lo que le estaba pasando a su familiar pero lo que le hacía se sentía bien

\- La verdad - acto seguido la levantó como si fuera una pluma, la puso entre sus piernas y la abrazó por la cintura, obligándola a sentir su duro miembro - mira lo que provocas, es tu culpa, tú me haces esto - Nanami tembló, y luego quedó paralizada, esto iba mucho más allá de lo que ella podía soportar, pero en ese momento se sentía... Inmóvil - siéntelo... Na-na-mi - susurró ronco, silabeando su nombre, comenzó a perfilar su cuello con la lengua, apretándola lo más posible contra su entrepierna, gruñendo ligeramente al oírla gemir, dando pequeñas lamidas llegó hasta su mejilla y luego no resistió la tentación de besarla, la tomó del mentón e hizo que volteara la cara para poder besarla.

\- Ah! Tomoe - Nanami gimió su nombre, lo había imaginado tantas veces, que oírlo de verdad lo excitó más aún, mordió su labio inferior, y tiró de el con los colmillos, sintiendo plácidamente algunas gotitas de sangre resbalar entre sus colmillos, ¡sabían tan bien! - bas-ta por favor T-Tomoe - Nanami rogó débilmente, más por pudor que otra cosa, pero el la ignoró olímpicamente y se dedicó a explorar con su lengua a gusto y peachere la boca de Nanami, succionando y lamiendo constantemente su lengua, Nanami trató de retroceder pero el la tomó de la nuca impidiéndoselo. Sabía tan dulce!, y era innegablemente placentero enredar su lengua con la de ella.

Pero desgraciadamente el beso tuvo que acabarse por peligro de asfixia, pero eso no quería decir que iba a detenerse, volvió a su cuello, más precisamente a la unión entre su cuello y su hombro. Abrió su boca y dejó salir su lengua, caliente, comenzó a lamer esa zona en específico, deleitándose con los melódicos gemidos de Nanami, la mordió enterrando los colmillos

(N/A: Aparece una versión chibi de la autora con un apuntador y una lámina que muestra la boca abierta de un kitsune, en esta están señalados los colmillos y cada uno termina en una flecha. La de arriba marcada en azul es un líquido que se escurre del incisivo izquierdo que sirve para curar heridas superficiales; el siguiente señalado es un líquido verde que porta la escencia del kitsune, es lo que se le inyecta a la hembra al momento de marcarla; el siguiete líquido lo escurre el canino inferior derecho, es de color violeta y sirve para activar las hormonas femeninas –para excitar a la hembra– también cuando es inyectado no se siente dolor y el último líquido marcado en rojo es el veneno, el verdadero y potente veneno del kitsune)

Lo más extraño de todo era que no dolía en lo más minimo, se sentía demasiado bien! Gimió arqueando la espalda. Tomoe volvió a apretarla con fuerza contra su hombría, haciendo que Nanami gimiera de nuevo, luego inesperadamente la levantó de nuevo desde los muslos y la dio vuelta, ni bien la apoyó la chica se abrazó a el como por instinto y el la abrazó por la espalda, se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrarle - lo siento Na-nami pero ya sabes que soy un maleducado y cuando veo algo que quiero me entra hambre y deseo comérmelo - pausa dramática mientras el kitsune le muerde la oreja y se dedica a acariciar su cintura - y cada vez que te veo, o siquiera pienso en ti me dan ganas de comerte entera - Nanami gimió, había vuelto a enterrar su colmillos en su piel y Gosh se sentía demasiado bien que hiciera eso!

No se dio cuenta cuándo comenzó a besarla, ni tampoco que mientras lo hacía estaba quitándole los shorts, lo notó justo en el momento en que sus intoxicantes labios abandonaron los suyos para que un gruñido escapara de la boca masculina - Estas muy húmeda Nanami, dime te gusta lo que te hago? - gruñó lo primero como conteniéndose de hacerle algo, y luego ronroneó con voz ronca y un tono seductor que la hizo sentir de nuevo esa opresión en el vientre.

\- Ah sí

Por un momento Nanami distanció su pensamiento de la creciente opresión en su vientre y los dirigió a lo primero que vio, dos montículos triangulares de color plateado que sobresalían en la cabeza del zorro, con los ojos dilatados levantó la cabeza y poniéndole el pecho casi encima de la cara a Tomoe, y se acercó a una de ellas y le dio una pequeña lamida a esa suave –y erótica– parte del cuerpo del zorro, siguió lamiendo hasta que se encontró a si misma lamiendo y rebuscando con la lengua el interior de la oreja del peliplata, mientras que con una mano acariciaba la otra y con el otro brazo se sostenía de su cuello.

Tomoe quedó momentáneamente paralizado, jamás en toda su larga vida, había dejado a nadie tocar así a sus orejas, era algo inexplicable, simplemente no lo permitía como un autoreflejo. Pero ahora Nanami estaba atendiendo indudablemente bien sus orejas y por Kami! Quería tirarla al piso y penetrarla de una jodida vez! Aunque el par de pechos en su cara se veían tentadores.

Haciendo uso de sus afiladas garras cortó los breteles del traje de baño uno a uno, haciendo que la prenda cayera, con la mirada más pervertida del repertorio comenzó a lamerlos como si fueran dulces, rodeó con la lengua el rosado pezón, la erección comenzaba a doler demasiado, mantuvo una de sus manos en la espalda desnuda de la castaña y la otra bajó hasta las bragas de la chica, las desgarró sin ninguna consideración.

Gruñó, esa chica había dejado de lamer su oreja izquierda y había pasado a la derecha, enseguida comenzó a acariciarla mientras introducía su lengua en su otra oreja. ¡Era delicioso! Sin darse cuenta mordió con fuerza el pezón de la oji-canela, ella pegó un fuerte gritó y se aferró a sus caderas notando alfín que estaba completamente desnuda sobre un totalmente vestido Tomoe.

\- Ah no es j-jus-to ah - esas malditas lamidas la hacían tartamudear y la erección bajo de ella la hacía temblar

\- Es cierto - habló aún sin despegarse del erecto botón en el pecho de Nanami.

La mano que estaba más abajo comenzó a acariciar la parte más privada de su anatomía

\- Nanami estas muy húmeda, quieres que te atienda? - ofreció con una voz ronca y escalofriante, ella simplemente quedó paralizada, para cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba subida a los hombros de Tomoe mientras el tenía ambas manos en sus glúteos, acercándola. Se movió un poco algo incómoda por la posición pero Tomoe simplemente rió, era demasiado inocente! Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de por qué la tenía así.

Ansioso, por la futura reacción de la castaña comenzó a pasar su filosa lengua por la intimidad de Nanami. Ella sintió algo como un latigazo de placer. El simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar de ese dulce y enloquecedor sabor. No habían pasado dos minutos cuando Nanami se corrió, el obviamente lo tragó todo.

Luego de ese primer orgasmo, Tomoe, se sentó en el futón y se quitó el haori. Volvió a ponerla entre sus piernas y gruño, estaba más que lista –y necesitada– para recibirlo y el necesitaba urgentemente estar dentro. Comenzó a tocarla por todas parte, en los brazos, en los pechos, en los glúteos, en los muslos, sus gemidos aumentaron.

\- Nanami - pronunció su nombre ronco - quieres que te atienda? - continuó tocándola, coló una de sus manos entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar la cara interna de su muslo, dejando marcas rojas con sus garras - ordénamelo, ordéname que te penetre, pídeme que te complazca - le dijo con esa voz ronca y seductora que estaba llevando a su conciencia a otro planeta muy distante de La Tierra.

\- P-Por favor Tomoe! - Nanami gimió, ese maldito zorro tenía los colmillos hundidos –de nuevo– en su cuello, no entendía cómo es que no le dolía, es más ahora estaba incluso más mucho más excitada. Tomoe retiró sus colmillos del cuello de la chica y corrió su lengua caliente por su cuello, aprovechando para saborear la deliciosa sangre de su diosa.

(N/A: Aparece la versión chibi de la autora; recuerden lo que expliqué, uno de los líquidos que segregan los colmillos de los kitsunes sirve para excitar a la hembra pero combinado con el líquido que cura heridas superficiales funciona para para disminuir el dolor)

Sabía que iba a quedar agotada luego pero si no la mordía lo suficiente le iba a doler demasiado cuando la penetrara y no quería que le doliera y estaba seguro de que no podría contenerse, era un hecho, así que mejor prevenir que curar.

Una vez se hubo deleitado con ese delicioso manjar que era la sangre de su diosa, se desató la hamaka y sacó su erecto miembro de su prisión, no pudo evitar el suspiro de placer que significó librarse de esa prisión, antes de que Nanami pudiera hacer, decir o asombrarse siquiera la penetró, de golpe, llevándose consigo la virginidad de Nanami, completamente enloquecido, comenzó con inmensa rapidez ese baile primitivo tan adictivo que estaba seguro repetiría diariamente. No pudo detenerse, se sentía demasiado bien, se concentró en escuchar los gemidos de placer de Nanami, agradecía inmensamente haberla mordido tanto, sino ahora estaría conteniéndose, y estaba seguro de que eso sería muy difícil.

Se corrió dentro de ella, aullando como la bestia que era

No bien se corrió, cambió de posición, esta vez ella estaba acostada en el suelo y el apoyando casi todo su peso sobre la pobre Nanami

En segundos estaba penetrándola violentamente no teniendo el más mínimo control sobre sus movimientos, sentía superficialmente como Nanami le tiraba del cabello mientras se corría una vez más, la besó pasionalmente y siguió entrando y saliendo hasta que volvió a correrse, Nanami cerró los ojos pero el la obligó a levantarse, la tomó del mentón y lo recorrió con la lengua hasta que pudo infiltrarse en su boca una vez más, para cuando la pobre diosa se dio cuenta estaba en cuatro y sentía perfectamente el erecto y duro miembro de su familiar entrar y salir sin cuidado de su cuerpo, se corrió una dos tres veces hasta que al fin luego de lo que pudieron ser horas como pudieron ser minutos Tomoe también se corrió. Nanami cayó agotada al futón.

Una idea cruzó la semi-satisfecha mente del kitsune, con una de sus manos mantuvo prisioneras las de Nanami, se posisionó sobre ella de nuevo y comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro del ano de la pobre diosa.

\- Ahh Para! - Nanami casi-despierta le rogó que parara, era como intentar pasar una sandía por el cerrojo de una puerta, no podía caber y causaba mucho dolor, bueno solo uno sufría... Ella. El por su parte se sentía en el paraíso dentro de ese mojada y mega-apretada cavidad, al estar completamente dentro gruñó gaturalmente y comenzó a envestirla como el maldito demonio con supervelocidad que era, la chica poco a poco se acostumbro y volvió a cegarse por el placer, se corrió dentro de ella una vez más, ella lo siguió y justo antes de que ella cayera dormida, la mordió.

Desde atrás el cuello esta vez causándole una quemazón abrazadora completamente desquiciante, la había marcado como suya, le había transmitido su inmortalidad, estaba atada a el por el resto de sus días, no podría dejarlo ni aunque quisiera, la mordida en su cuello le permitiría manejar su deseo –el de Nanami– podría hacerla atenderlo cuando y cuanto quisiera, era suya. No es que fuera a ser un desconsiderado con ella pero era agradable saber que nada podía alejarla de él... Era reconfortante.

Se acostó a su lado y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo completamente exhausto y satisfecho con una feliz sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

 **Les gusto? Quieren más tengo más, haganme 10 reviews y habrá otro cap ;) injusto? Si, me conviene? También.**


	2. Esto está mal, pero no voy a parar

**hola a todos queridos lectores! Pasense plise por un nuevo fic que estoy haciendo con una amiga, desgraciadamente no habrá lemons ? pero les juro que morirán del risa! Se llama AKKC de paso vean mis otros fics. Sin más que agregar lean y disfruten *3***

Al otro día estaban pora desgracia del familiar zorro estaban todos de vuelta.

Llegaron del centro , Nanami se sentó en el sofá a ver televisió, y nuestro zorro favorito, luego de la noche pasada, ha decidido que necesita un poco más.

Se acercó a paso lento a la castaña, que reposaba inocentemente en el sillón, sonrió con la más pura maldad, con lentitud anhelante se acercó centímetro a centímetro al cuello de la diosa del templo Mikage. Dejó que su aliento chocara contra el cuello de Nanami y antes de que esta volteara la cabeza, inhundado por el estridente aroma de la diosa incrustó sus colmillos en su cuello. El chillido de Nanami no se hizo esperar, como tampoco lo hicieron los dos hilos rojos que tan gustosamente cierto zorro se dedicó a limpiar de la piel de su diosa, cuyos gemido comenzaban a hacerse irreflenables

Una vez ya no hubo sangre que limpiar, en contraste con el tiempo que le llevó llegar a ella, ya se había sentada en el sillón con Nanami entre sus piernas, claro que unos dos segundos después de pasado el shock Nanami alfín notó dónde y cómo estaba

\- Nee Tomoe! Qué haces? Por q-qué ah - así se frenó todo intento de reclamo que la diosa intentara, el zorro había comenzado a pasar sus garras por la piel de Nanami, dejando pequeñas hileras rojizas a su paso, mientras con su otra mano cambió la dirección de la cabeza de Nanami para poder acceder a su boca, en segundos el beso ya se había profundizado y así duró hasta que la humana rogó por un poco de aire, separó sus labios de los de ella y caminó hasta su oído

\- Prometo que durante los próximos diez minutos no te haré nada, solo déjame tocarte un poco - ronroneó en su oído, con toda la intención de hablandar su postura, afortunadamente para el funcionó, Nanami se relajó un poco y ahora mientras que con una mano la sujetaba de la cintura, plácidamente presionándola contra su creciente erección, con la otra, comenzó a tocarla en su intimidad - Nanami, estás muy humeda, ¿haz estado pensando en mí verdad? - la pobre diosa del templo Mikage, se sonrojó más si es que eso era posible mientras trataba de negar la verdaderamente cierta afirmación de su familiar - me estas mintiendo? Que mal, porque si te soy honesto, he estado queriendo tenerte así desde hace mucho - subió una mano por su pecho y comenzó a estrujar el pecho izquierdo de Nanami, mientras que la mano que aún conservaba en su intimidad, se dedicó a destrozar las bragas de la diosa - dime la verdad Nanami - pellizcó el pezón de la castaña mientras hacía lo mismo con su clítoris

\- Ah! Sí! E-es cierto! Ti-tienes razón ah - una vez que le sacó la confesión, sin darle tiempo a nada la besó mientras abría sus pantalones, bajaba los boxers y sacaba a su miembro de la horrible prisión que eran los pantalones humanos, que buenos son los kimonos para estos casos! Para cuando la pobre deidad se dio cuenta su familiar estaba penetrándola a lo bruto en el sillón del living, del templo, donde cualquiera de los que ahí vivían podrían descubrirlos.

Trató de quejarse, de frenarlo, pero sus propios gemidos se lo impedían, maldita sea! Tomoe era demasiado bueno, le entristecía un poco pensar en cuántas mujeres habría tenido a su merced, pero hablando en serio, la mente de Nanami estaba casi en blanco, no veía nada, todo lo que podía hacer era sentir como Tomoe entraba y salía de ella, mientras que el zorro hacía rato se había ido de la realidad, por el momento lo único que cubría la escena y podría salvarlos de un mal momento era la falda de Nanami, que alcanzaba a cubrir perfectamente el acto.

Se acercaba, estaba muy cerca, el orgasmo estaba a segundos de desatarse en todo su esplendor, pero ya sea una bendición o una maldita maldición, dos aromas, dos malditos, inconvenientes y estúpidos aromas, llegaron a su malditamente agudo sentido del olfato.

Un aroma a agua y sake, seguido de uno a papel y ropa vieja... Mizuki y Mikage, ese par de idiotas ¡Iba a matarlos!

Frenó en seco sus envestidas y cubrió la boca de Nanami con su mano y le susurró - shh alguien viene- intentó acomodar su cabello y el de ella, pero falló, para cuando ellos llegaron Tomoe aún intentaba peinarla.

Mizuki le dio a Tomoe una mirada de muerte, mientras Mikage los observaba asombrado.

\- ¡Tomoe! ¡Cómo te atreves a poner a Nanami así! ¡Es completamente inapropiado! Eres su familiar, no puedes sentarla entre tus piernas! - maldito zorro del demonio ya me las pagará! Nanami será mía algún día! No puedes hacerle eso! Mil y un injurias dirigidas al mismo kitsune siguieron siendo pensadas por la celosa seroiente.

\- Tomoee - tono afligido - sé que amas a Nanami con toda tu alma, pero por favor! No puedes ponerla así! Estás en un templo! Y la mujer entre tus piernas es la diosa de este templo ten más respeto! Por favoor! - Mikage lo sermoneaba, pfff si supiera lo que realmente estaban haciendo, aún estaba dentro de ella, y estaba batallando para no quemarlos a ambos y seguir donde lo había dejado, la erección comenzaba a volverse tortura y las paredes de Nanami amenazaban con acabar a su pobre autocontrol.

Nanami se removió incómoda, gruñó de placer, la puta madre iba a matarlos a todos, salvo a ella, la necesitaba.

\- Tomoe-kun por qué gruñes? - preguntó con un aura negra Mizuki

\- Quién yo? - preguntó "inocente" el zorro

\- Si tú - siguió rayando los dientes el oji-verde

\- Yo no he gruñido no sé de que hablas - siguió actuando el astuto familiar

\- No será, que tienes apoyada a la pobre Nanami en tú - Mizuki lo señaló y se cubrió con las manos como en posición de defensa, mientras su cara estaba horrorizada

\- Tomoee - Mikage lo miró entre sorprendido y avergonzado - ten un poco de decencia por favor, no gruñas así - lo regañó consternado

\- Que no he gruñido - ambos le dirigieron una mirada incrédula.

A todo esto Nanami, estaba inmovil, no podía moverse si lo hacía gemiría y seguramente los descubrirían. Esperó a estar segura de que no chillaría y por fín habló

\- Señor Mikage, Mizuki-kun podrían em... Buscar... Em... Mi carpeta de historia! Si eso es mi carpeta de historia!

\- Claro linda - accedió el mayor

\- Si Nanami-chan

Mikage y Mizuki dejaron la habitación y Nanami se lebantó para que Tomoe pudiera arreglarse el pantalón, iba a sentarse al lado pero el zorro –una vez con el pantalón arreglado– no se lo permitió, la tomó de la cintura y volvió a sentarla entre sus piernas

\- Nanami, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de levantarte - ronroneó en su oído

\- P-pero - fue acallada, la presión entre el erecto –aunque resguardado– miembro de Tomoe y su intimidad desnuda la hizo gemir

\- Aún debes cubrir eso Nanami - señaló su erección

\- Tomoee, esto está mal! - trató de de disuadirlo la diosa

\- También está mal que un familiar ame a su diosa, es peor que esta lo corresponda, está mal que te bese, es un insulto que te toque y es muy malo - se acercó a su oído y lo lamió ligeramente - que te coja - la presionó contra su hombría y la castaña volvió a gemir - pero aún así te amo y tu a mí, aún así te besaré cuanto me plazca, te tocaré en la medida en que tu me lo permitas - sonrió malvadamente - y de la misma forma que he incumplido todo lo anterior, seguiré haciéndote mía una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, hasta saciarme y ambos sabemos que nunca lo haré

\- Tomoee - Nanami gimió con ganas cuando una garra intrusa encontró alojamiento en los pliegues de su intimidad, al tiempo que una mano guió su barbilla hacia el y la besó vorazmente, no tardó nada en introducir su lengua caliente dentro de la boca de la joven diosa, la oji-canela gemía entre el beso, sintió la intimidad de Nanami apretar sus dedos y gruñó, no podía dejar que se corriera ahí, en cualquier momento iban a aparecer esos tontos, así que usando toda la velocidad de que disponía la tomó en brazos y en segundos la tenía acostada en su futón, la bestia dentro el estaba ordenándole quitarle la ropa y como buen yokai que era le arrancó la ropa a garra limpia

\- Tomoe! Ten más cuidado con mi ro...-el kitsune no la dejó continuar estaba demasiado absorbido en el hambre de ella que tenía en esos momentos. La besó con toda la pasión que su espíritu tenía

\- Te amo, grrrr ¡Nanami te amo! - el zorro suguió gruñendo cosas ininteligibles, mientras la diosa del templo Mikage se removía debajo de el en el beso, era mucho placer para ella, ¿cómo podía besarla así mientras la masturbaba con una mano y con la otra atendía uno de sus pechos? ¿No conocía el significado de vergüenza? ¿Cómo es que se sentía tan condenadamente bien?

Nanami medio ausente comenzó a tantear la zona en que estaban sus manos, cerca, demasiado cerca, del miembro de Tomoe, quien dejó ir un gruñido de placer ante el delicado tacto de las manos de su diosa, Nanami notó que lo que hacía le gustaba al kitsune, por lo que invadida por una creciente valentía y algo de curiosidad, prosiguió a acariciarlo, obteniendo un suspiro en respuesta, comenzó a masajear la cabeza cabeza de su miembro, Tomoe gimió con fuerza. Comenzó a recorrerlo con ambas manos, subiendo y bajando al tiempo en que lo balanceaba. Tomoe gruñó, Nanami aún invadida por esa valentía/estupidez fue acercando su cabeza, sin saber exactamente cuando comenzó a succionarlo, Tomoe presionó ambas manos en la cabeza de la castaña, queriendo llegar tan lejos como fuera posible en la garganta de la joven diosa, espasmos comenzaban a torturarlo anunciando el orgasmo al que moría por llegar, mordió uno de sus brazos para acallar el aullido de placer que quería escapar de su boca –y que si escapaba, descubrirían que la diosa del templo Mikage estaba dandole sexo oral a su familiar, noticia que se propagaría en segundos y sus reputaciones quedarían por los subsuelos– mientras con el otro brazo sostenía firmemente la cabeza de Nanami y se corría en su boca, la pobre castaña comprendió el mensaje y tragó todo.

Tomoe suspiró y enseguida se enderezó, la castaña seguía abajo, la obligó a levantarse y acercó su lengua a su cuello, comenzó a perfilarlo, oyendo plácido los pequeños gemidos de su diosa.

Se dedicó a morderla de nuevo, cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Tomoe mientras este entraba y salía una y otra vez de ella, pasó una hora, en la que Nanami se corrió al rededor de tres veces, hasta que el insaciable –y maldito– zorro se entregó a un estruendoso orgasmo, en el que tuvo que apretar los dientes y tapar la boca de Nanami pRa que no los escucharan, la pobre se corrió con él.

Y ahí le pagó la cuenta el veneno de sus colmillos, Nanami estaba por completo agotada, por lo que ni bien salió de ella se desplomó en su futón, sonrió para si mismo, el olor a excitación de Nanami quedaría unos buenos días impregnado en su habitación.

La vio desnuda y gruñido se le escapó, estaba satisfecho, pero verla le "habría le apetito", no podía despertarla, ya muy cansada estaría la pobre. Tuvo que conformarse con verla, se recargó contra la pared esperando a que el sueño le llegara, sin saber como, su mano fue lentamente dirigiéndose a su miembro –erecto de por sí– no era la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque había pasado un tiempo desde que lo había hecho por última vez, ya que normalmente simplemente iba al distrito rojo a satisfacerse con la chicas Tanuki, era cierto que eso no llenaba el vacío de su alma como lo hacía Nanami, pero al menos podía sacarse las ganas, de cualquier forma, esos días terminaron.

Su mano subía y bajaba, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse com sus garras. El kitsune miraba en dirección a la diosa mientras se masturbaba, luchaba por reprimir los gemidos que alertarían a Nanami y a cualquiera que estuviera en la casa a las 6:00PM en casa, traducción o se callaba o mordía algo porque gritaría. Se sentía demasiado bien, llevaba así varios minutos (30 para ser exactos) y sentía que iba a correrse, se paró y corrió al baño, no iba a hacerlo ahí, ¡arruinaría su piso! (Cofclean-freackcoflocodeladoflimpiezacof) luchó por contenerse hasta llegar al baño y allí se liberó, volvió a la habitación y se desplomó en el futón junto a Nanami.

Al otro día Nanami se despertó con una de las piernas de Tomoe casualmente enrollada en las suyas, con un brazo en su cintura y algo infaltable, la erección de Tomoe.

 **Ahora, para que suba el próximo cap quiero 15 COMENTARIOS, sino no habrá cap de 'Celo'para nadie! Amigas tampoco, Javiera Soto te hablo a vos (**


	3. Lean la nota, luego el adelanto

**ANTES DE LEER EL ADELANTO LEAN LO QUE ESCRIBÍ PRIMERO O NO VUELVO A PUBLICAR! ㈶4**

* * *

Quiero que me presten mucha atención, acabo de publicar un nuevo fic sobre la segunda saga de Percy Jackson y más les vale a todas ustedes leerlo, si recibo muuchos (10 mínimo) comentarios en el primer capítulo subiré un adelanto muuuy calientede este fic que tanto aman, les gusta el trato? A mí me parece justo y quiero que lo DIVULGUEN si tienen un amigo/amiga/perro/gato/tío/vecino/lo-que-se que le guste Percy Jackson y sus sagas díganle de este fic enserio, me importa mucho, es mi pareja favorita y si no recibo comentarios para el domingo no continuaré este fic hasta las vacaciones de invierno (16 de julio) sí así de mucho me importa este nuevo fic, además seguro les va a gusta.

Ya sé, me oigo enojada y hasta amenazadora, pero es que estoy muy mal, en mi casa no hay luz, mi abuelo en vez de llegar hoy va a tardarse más, mi abuela es con dolor de cabeza y me lo está pasando, sin mencionar que peleé con una amiga que enserio quería mucho pero se ve que yo no soy nada para ella T.T era mi amiga desde que tengo dos años y estoy enserio triste por esto. Es por eso que quiero animarme con sus comentarios, porque aunque piensen que los tengo ignorado sus comentarios me están ayudando mucho, los leo todos los días y escribo lo que la tristeza me permite, me parte el alma no poder hacer más (más que nada me da rabia) pero es todo lo que puedo hacer. Así que por favor denme sus comentarios que me ayudan a resistir muchísimo

Gracias los quiero

Como soy muy buena les dejo una parte de la escena que más tarde verán completa:

\- ahh Tomoe! - gritó susurrando Nanami - basta! Ami y Kei están abajo si-sino par-ahh pensarán mal de no-nosotroooh - Nanami no hablaba esa era su moral, lo que ella queria es que el la tomara rúdamente, pero estando sus dos amigas en el piso de abajo su moral tuvo más fuerza de lo normal, pero ya estaba perdiendo fuerza, ella volvió a gemir, Tomoe había bajado sus labios de su cuello a su aún cubierto pecho en un movimiento alucinantemente delicioso.

El eco de sus gemidos resonó en la mente del yokai que sonrió con maldad y pegó un leve mordisco, realmente desearía quitarle la remera pero de hacerlo ya no habria vuekta atrás y Nanami lo creyera o no, esto solo era una pequeña venganza por lo de esta mañana, no iba a tomarla mientras estuvieran sus dos amigas mortales si los oían sería muy incómodo.

\- Nanami si sigues así me temo que terminaré por arrancarte la ropa - ronroneó levantando la cabeza de los pequeños pechos de la diosa hacia su oído mientras se acomodaba en el pequeño sillón de su habitación, antes de que esta intentara responder la besó suavemente como queriendo distraerla, enredó su lengua con la de ella tomando el control y llevando el ritmo rápido que Nanami estaba deseando a un tortuoso ritmo lento que lo afligía pero no tanto como a la diosa del templo Mikage. Corrió una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de la castaña y la acarició por sobre la falda, ella se arqueó buscando aumentar el contacto pero el zorrorazgó su ropa interior con sus garras y la tocó en cualquier parte menos en donde necesitaba, los muslos, el culo ¡Hasta los vellitos de su intimidad! Pero no hizo amago siquiera de penetrar con los dedos su cavidad o de darle la dulce tortura que sabía sus dedos podían impartir en su sensible botón y eso la enloquecía de una manera que a él particularmente le encantaba.

\- ¿Quieres alivio? - no iba a dárselo esa sería su venganza pero le hacía gracia ver la cara de necesidad que ella le puso cuando asintió enérgicamente. Hizo aparecer una copia exacta de sí mismo, que duraría unos cinco minutos como mucho, en la oscuridad de su habitación Nanami no pudo verla, con inmenza rapidez la copia –que por cierta estaba ya desnuda– la penetró, ella gimió y mordió su brazo para no gritar de placer.

Mientras el verdadero tomoe se fue de la habitación corriendo al baño para "enfriar sus pensamientos". Cerca de dos minutos después de que Tomoe salió del baño escuchó un chillido frustrado, una maldición y unos pasos. Amaba tener susper sentidos ¡Eran muy útiles! ¡En especial si tu diosa-novia quiere matarte! En pocos segundos estaba asalvo abajo donde estaban las amigas de Nanami y esta no podía matarlo

Ojalá les haya gustado, y recuerden quesi esto les gustó el adelanto caliente que resivierán si tengo los coments que quiero será mucho mejor ;)


	4. Hipnosis en la piyamada

**Hola! Ya sé que me odian, pero hoy leí dos comentarios que joder me hicieron sentir muy culpable y tuve que ponerme a escribir. Sé que es corto pero a penas llegué a hacer nada entre la escuela y mi clase de Kung Fú. Jooo tengo sueño pero mi descanso se termina en tres minutos, hasta luego ¡Au regarde me's amis! ¡No me olviden! Volveré ¡Se los prometo! No me odien por favoor!**

Omnisciente de Nanami

Nanami estaba feliz hoy vendrían sus amigas a una piyamada, sería divertido. Ya había rentado varias películas y lo básico, lo que no puede faltar en una piyamada, mucha y nada saludable comida.

Había pasado toda la mañana preparando el templo hasta que ellas llegaron precisamente a las catorce horas, doce minutos y treinta y tres segundos. Sí, hasta ese punto se había obsesionado con la llegada de sus amigas.

Omnisciente desde el punto de vista de Tomoe

Esas dos llegaron, Nanami estaba ¿Cómo decirlo? Entre cruel e indiferente con Tomoe . Es que joder estaba sufriendo el tan conocido síndrome de abstinencia. No podía más, cuando la castaña se levantó fe a SU cocina, comió el desayuno que ÉL le preparó ¡Y tan solo lo recompensó con un beso! Un mísero beso que le dejo con un gusto a poco y hambre de más, se vengaría, oh sí que se vengaría, ella iba pagar. Porque encima de haberle dicho que hoy no habría sexo tuvo el descaro de besarlo solo para recordarle el sabor de los labios que su cuerpo le exigía. ¡Venganza!

Por algún tiempo indeterminado Nanami y sus amigas se la pasaron hablando quién sabe de qué. Y el se la pasó llevandoles su nada saludable comida, papas fritas, panchos (creo que en otros lugares los conocen como perros calientes) chisitos, palitos salados y más porquerías, acompañados de coca-cola y sandwiches. Frunció el ceño nada de acuerdo con la existencia –o la ingestión– de tanta comida chatarra.

Decidió que se tomaría un pequeño descanso y se fue a su habitación, más o menos, cuando las amigas de Nanami comenzaban a armar sus camas en el living. Simultáneamente, Nanami subió arriba para buscar más sábanas para reemplazar las manchadas con chocolate. Sus sensibles oídos captaron los refunfuños de Nanami al subir la escalera con toda la intención de ir a su alcoba agarrar las vergonzosas sábanas de conejitos y bajar sin hacer comentarios sobre su infantilísimo gusto para las sábanas.

Preparándose para emboscarla la esperó del otro lado de su puerta y cuando ella pasó por la puerta de su dormitorio para dirigirse a la suya Tomoe abrió la puerta y en un movimiento rápido la hizo ingresar a su habitación mientras la acorralaba contra la puerta. Sosteniendo sus muñecas para evitar que escapara, buscó sus labios y los devoró con hambre haciéndola sentir la prueba de su deseo.

\- ¡Ahh Tomoe! - gritó susurrando Nanami - basta! Ami y Kei están abajo si-sino par-ahh pensarán mal de no-nosotrooh - Nanami no era la que hablaba, esa era su moral, lo que ella quería es que el la tomara rudamente, pero estando sus dos amigas en el piso de abajo su moral tuvo más fuerza de lo normal, pero ya estaba perdiendo fuerza, ella volvió a gemir, Tomoe había bajado sus labios de su cuello a su aún cubierto pecho en un movimiento alucinantemente delicioso.

El eco de sus gemidos resonó en la mente del yokai que sonrió con maldad y pegó un leve mordisco, realmente desearía quitarle la remera pero de hacerlo ya no habría vuelta atrás y Nanami lo creyera o no, esto solo era una pequeña venganza por lo de esta mañana, no iba a tomarla mientras estuvieran sus dos amigas mortales si los oían sería muy incómodo.

\- Nanami si sigues así me temo que terminaré por arrancarte la ropa - ronroneó levantando la cabeza de los pequeños pechos de la diosa hacia su oído mientras se mudaba al pequeño sillón de su habitación, antes de que esta intentara responder la besó suavemente como queriendo distraerla, enredó su lengua con la de ella tomando el control y llevando el ritmo rápido que Nanami estaba deseando a un tortuoso ritmo lento que lo afligía pero no tanto como a la diosa del templo Mikage. Corrió una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de la castaña y la acarició por sobre la falda, ella se arqueó buscando aumentar el contacto pero el zorro razgó su ropa interior con sus garras y la tocó en cualquier parte menos en donde necesitaba, los muslos, el culo ¡Hasta los vellitos de su intimidad! Pero no hizo amago siquiera de penetrar con los dedos su cavidad o de darle la dulce tortura que sabía sus dedos podían impartir en su sensible botón y eso la enloquecía de una manera que a él particularmente le encantaba.

\- ¿Quieres alivio? - no iba a dárselo esa sería su venganza pero le hacía gracia ver la cara de necesidad que ella le puso cuando asintió enérgicamente. Hizo aparecer una copia exacta de sí mismo, que duraría unos cinco minutos como mucho, en la oscuridad de su habitación Nanami no pudo verlo, con inmenza rapidez la copia –que por cierto estaba ya desnudo– la penetró, ella gimió y mordió su brazo para no gritar de placer.

Mientras el verdadero tomoe se fue de la habitación corriendo al baño para "enfriar sus pensamientos". Cerca de dos minutos después de que Tomoe salió del baño escuchó un chillido frustrado, una maldición y unos pasos. Amaba tener super sentidos ¡Eran muy útiles! ¡En especial si tu diosa/novia quiere matarte! En pocos segundos estaba a salvo, abajo, donde estaban las amigas de Nanami y esta no podía matarlo. Sonrió con maldad, ella no podía decirle nada por dejarla "desatendida" frente a sus amigas o la enana se desmayaría y la señorita mensajitos-chan se pondría a reír histéricamente.

Vio a Nanami bajar nuevamente peinada y con piyama puesto, lista para volver con sus amigas y mirarlo como si quisiera matarlo, mientras que él, viendo ese piyamita, quería hacerle de todo menos matarla.

Jo y le haría de todo. Humanas o no la tomaría y si era necesario utilizaría su magia para congelarlas en el tiempo. Ser un demonio de alto nivel tiene sus ventajas. Las extrañaría si se volvía humano...

El día pasó y el continuó sirviendo a Nanami y a sus amigas con una sonrisa forzada e irritada que delataba su falta de entusiasmo. Pronto un manto oscuro fue cubriendo el cielo, el sol se hundió en el horizonte para cederle el paso a su compañera plateada.

Nanami subió las escaleras a su habitación como hipnotizada, sin saber por qué lo hacía. Abrió la puerta y Tomoe estaba ahí, en su futón, esperándola con un kimono demasiado revelador, abierto hasta la cintura y con una despampanante sonrisa malévola. De pronto fue consciente de dónde estaba y antes de que pudiera formular alguna pregunta como ¿Qué demonios hago acá? Su familiar estaba acorralándola contra la pared, invadió su boca sin pedir permiso, pero se negó a responder, hoy la había dejado con las ganas, ¡Definitivamente no era justo! Ahora no iba a darle el gusto.

\- Mírame a los ojos - por espontaneidad de la orden Nanami no tuvo tiempo de pensarla y de repente se encontró perdida en esas orbes lavanda, el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, el aire se hizo pesado y de pronto no podía acordarse por qué estaba enojada, sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si no fuera el suyo.

Tomoe manejaba su cuerpo tan fácilmente que no podía más que dejarlo hacer. - responde cuando te beso - esta vez sí pudo asentir, el volvió a besarla con demandancia y ella le respondió. Todo se puso oscuro, todos los ruidos que podrían haber existido se quedaron mudos, había un gran vacío, solo podía sentir las manos de Tomoe en su cintura que por alguna razón ahora estaba descubierta. Sintió como Tomoe la despojaba de su. Sostén y bajaba los shorts de piyama que traía puesto y por último razgaba sus bragas, el filo de las garras de su familiar pasó raspando por su intimidad, haciéndola gemir.

\- Abre las piernas Nanami - en el absoluto silencio la voz de Tomoe en lo profundo de su mente a pesar de ser un susurro fue tan firme y poderosa que cada célula en sus piernas se plegó a su voluntad. Sintió la lengua filosa de Tomoe acariciarla, saborearla. La corrió de arriba abajo arrancándole gemidos que no sabía si quedaban en su mente o si de verdad estaban saliendo de su garganta. Los brazos de Tomoe sujetaron su piernas mientras el succionaba su clítoris y lo mordisqueba con los colmillos, la lengua caliente de su familiar se movió hacia su entrada y la penetró, una oleada de placer la hizo estremecerse, se corrió, el zorro bebió feliz el nectar de entre sus piernas.

Tomoe volvió a acomodarse, esta vez la acostó sobre su cuerpo y guió su mano hasta su palpitante miembro.

\- Acaríciame - volvió a escucharlo y esta vez estaba segura de que lo oía solo en su cabeza. Tomó su miembro entre sus manos y lo acarició de arriba abajo, Tomoe jadeó y la besó, obligándola a probar su propio sabor. Siguió masturbándolo hasta que el kitsune no pudo soportarlo, quitó su mano, volvió a ponerla bajo su cuerpo y la penetró de golpe. Se sintió llena. El enloquecedor e infernalmente rápido vaivén no tardó en oscurecer por completo su consciencia. Tomoe entraba y salía como si la vida le fuera en ello. Pasaba sus garras por todo su cuerpo y sabía que aunque no pudiera verlas estaba dejándole marcas rojas por todas partes. Lo sintió clavar sus dientes en su cuello y casi lloró de placer.

Una deliciosa opresión en el vientre le avisó que su orgasmo se acercaba y al notar los músculos contraídos de Tomoe contra su abdomen supo que él también. Una embestida, una gota más que amenazaba con rebalsar el baso, embestida, gota, embestida, gota, embestida, gota, embestida, el baso está casi lleno, embestida, gota, embestida, gota, embestida, gota, embestida, gota, embestida, el baso está lleno, embestida, gota, embestida, gota, embestida, gota, embestida y se desató el orgasmo más estruendosamente placentero que halla tenido en su vida y con Tomoe como novio había llegado al orgasmo más veces de las que una diosa debería hacerlo. De pronto los colores volvieron a aparecer, pudo volver a escuchar el ruido del televisor.

Tomoe sintió como la vagina de Nanami lo apretaba ansiosamente antes de liberar por fín su orgasmo, ahora faltaba él. Dio un par de embestidas bruscas más y casi pudo sentir que tocaba el cielo con las manos.

\- ¿Yo, eh qué paso? - Preguntó Nanami al despertarse en la sala con sus amigas y con el mismo piyama que ayer

-¿De qué hablas Momozono-chan? - preguntó Kei arqueando una ceja

\- Etto, nada nada un sueño que tuve - respondió Nanami creyendo que todo eso había sido un sueño loco de su mente recientemente pervertida.

-Fue real - le dijo Tomoe como si hubieran estado hablando de eso todo el tiempo, mientras veían a Ami y a Kei bajar por las escaleras del templo, a Nanami le llevó unos segundos comprender de qué estaba hablando.

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Te hipnoticé, bueno a ti y a tus amigas- le contestó como si esa fuera una respuesta de lo más lógica, pero era como preguntar dónde estaba el perro y responder la locación del gato, irracional. Aunque pensándolo bien, si ella era una diosa por qué el que Tomoe la hipnotizara sería tan imposible.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso maldito desgraciado pervertido?- preguntó/gritó furiosa Nanami

\- Si quisiera podría hacer que las zetas shitakke te supieran a frutilla - la rabia se fue de los ojos de la diosa para ser re-emplazada por la ilusión infantil - pero no quiero - dijo sonriendo

\- ¡Oh vamos! Por favoor - rogó la castaña. Y así Tomoe supo que había cumplido su cometido, desviar el tema y el enojo de Nanami.

Bueno acá respondo sus comentarios, los quiero muchísimo así que aquí va!

Reviews for Celo

 ** _Joha_** chapter Julio 31

interesante, pero por favor supera el error de hablar como narrador testigo y narrador en primera persona en una misma frase "se acerco con lentitud hacía ella, la llamo y cuando me vio sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, se sentó sobre el futon y él se sentó junto a ella" aquí cometes dicho error: **¡Gracias por señalarmelo! ¡Lo corregiré ni bien pueda! Amo cuando me señalan mis errores, así los corrijo, ojalá no hayas dejado de leerme ^-^**

 ** _Laurel_** Julio 17

me cagan los autores que ruegan por reviews, quedan como escritores de quinta. no hagas eso. tu fic es lindo, pero asi te quitan las ganas de leer: **mira gracias por darme tu opinión, te invito a que luego de lo que voy a decirte me contestes, porque lo voy a hacer con toda la buena onda de mi alma ¿ok?**

 **Si te molesta que ruegue por reviews entonces, además de pedirte que a la próxima vez lo expreses de forma más amable, me veré obligada a darte la razón por la que ruego por ellos que es la siguiente**

 **Cuando una escribe lo hace para un público, cuando una además ha sufrido bullying su confianza en su propia obra y en sí misma en general suele disminuir, por lo que para esta clase de escritoras como yo es vital recibir una crítica que nos haga sentir seguras de que estamos bien encaminadas. Además a mí en particular me gusta saber lo que piensan mis lectores.**

 **Me gustaría saber ¿Por qué pensas que escritor que ruega por reviews es un mal escritor? Es decir, si el fic como dijiste es lindo, ¿En qué te afecta que exprese mi gran deseo de recibir reviews?**

 ** _johanna_** Julio 31

esto del terrorismo y el chantaje, llego al fanfic. Una lastima dejar de leerte: **Nooo no dejes de leerme! Fue tu comentario el que me hizo ponerme las pilas y escribir el día de hoy! No dejes de leer, prometo actualizar más seguido!**

 ** __** ** _neko-koneko-kuroneko_** Julio 1

Esta super genial nyaaa espero leerlo pronto completo

nyaaaa

esperamos super ansiosas la continuacion.

duda quien es percy jackson?: **¿Cómo que quién es Percy Jackson? ? no podrs decir esooo googlealo mija! Estás obligada a leer toodos los libros de Percy! Hump!**

 **luca. herrera** Junio 27

Eres exelente en tus palabras y la forma de transmit esas emocionantes aventuras: **Awwwww graciasss soy tan feliz de que halla alguien que me diga eso! No tenes idea de lo mucho que eso vale para mí**

 ** _wuoou_** Junio 26

Me encanta super / k imaginación tengo es poderosa jejejeje

Xsierto

Espero k estés bn y te eleve el ánimo xk las amigas se perdonan así k no te ppreocupes k todo ba a estar bn ok k no te ponga triste k todo será como antes thu y thu amiga ok: **gracias, pero ya nada va a ser igual, esta pelea fue de las feas, no hay vuelta atrás... Pero gracias por tu apollo me ayudó muchísimo saber que había gente que quería que me pusiera bien ¡Mil gracias!**

 ** _Guest_** Junio 26

Otro por fis no seas mala :c : he vueltoo

 ** _chovitap_** Junio 28

hahahahaha... se pasa.. pobrecita ?: **sí ya sé te quieroo**

Dianis MarJunio 27

xD lol pobre nanami chan. tomoe te Amo auque seas un lollicon espero el otro cap!: **aquí llegó el otro cap**

 _ **Ishtarte**_ Junio 26

Siento tu situación, solo quería decirte que me encantan tus fics de kamisama hajimemashita, bueno, tus fics en general, eres una de las escritoras que me han inspirado a escribir, es más, estoy empezando a escribir un fic de kamisama hajimemashita, posiblemente dentro de poco empiece a subirlo.

Sería una pena que dejaras esta historia, estoy deseando seguir leyendo los nuevos capítulos y todas tus futuras historias

Suerte y ánimo ( •ω•ฅ）.｡.? ٩(๑ᴗ๑)۶: **muchas gracias! Estoy feliz de haberte conocido, gracias por esperar! Lo super agradezco**

 _ **gaby**_ Junio 24

Ay. K mente tan poderosa tengo / no es mi culpa y la vrd me encanta aunk se k esta mal pero lo leo y espero el próximo aber k pasa /: **Acá lo tenes mil disculpas por mi retraso, no me odies.**

 ** _ltala_** Junio 21

Esta interesante tu fic, ojala que pronto lo actialices: **aquí actualicé**

 ** _Lyra1502_** Junio 23

Sha shevas muchos rewies, shava... ¿Y el otro cap? TT-TT Porfa, porfa, está buenísimo...: **amiga aquí lo tienes, ahora sí lo tengo, Dios el otro día cuando mi hermana borró lo que tenía escrito me quise morir, pero ahora ya lo rehice! Wiii**

 ** _Guest_** Junio 21

Muy bueno !: **¡Gracias!**

 ** _rariiam93_** Junio 23

por favor, por favor continua este fic...esta buenísimo!: **Ya lo continué, tranquis**

 ** _Guest_** Junio 19

Con el mio ya son treinta ya tienes el doble 77: **Joo empiezo a sentirme culpable,¡De seguro piensan que soy un monstruo!**

 ** _Chistinan_** Junio 18

Hola: Me gusta tu fic, please actualizalo pronto! ?: **Ya actualicé! Ojalá sigas ahí...**

 ** _Devil guest_** Junio 18

Plisss continuaaalaaaa!: **Ya la continuéeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

 ** _Alexandra_** Junio 18

Me gusta mucho este manga, y me gusta tu fic. Por fa actualiza pronto: **Dios soy una mala persona, mira lo que me tarde en actualizar y lo corto que está el capi T.T.**

 ** _danny tomoe_** Junio 18

Estuvo padre este capitulo, ojala subas pronto otro ?: **Ya lo subí!**

 _ **Guest**_ Junio 15

continuala pleaseeeee: **Debes odiarme T.T**

 _ **Guest**_ Junio 13

continuala please: **T.T sip me gané tu odio**

 ** _PinkBlackAdele_** Junio 15

continuala pleaseeeeeeeeeeee: Ya la continué. ¡Y ojalá te guste!

 **** **Tsuki-suna** Junio 3

o/o: My friend, I have never noticed you reviewed mi fic Glob! How is your day going? ^-^

 ** _sofia_** Mayo 31

SUBE CAP! /: **Ya subí cap! Jaja**

 ** _yomii20_** Junio 1

o.o

los pillaron a loz descarados y no se dieron cta q no olieron xD

ahora sexo en la escuela o en el arbol e.é o dond tomoe hace la colada en la cocina y el baňo a y el supermecado o el parque *-* la playa ?: **casi, en la piyamada de Nanami jajajaja mmm pensaré lo del árbol jeje :3**

 ** _feuersitaa_** Mayo 31

SOS UNA GENIAAAAAAAAAAA! HACE OTRO CAP. PLZZ TENES UN TANLENTO PARA ECRIBIR SALVAJE !: **Gracias O/-/O**

 ** _Guest_** Mayo 25

Continualo porfa! Me gusto mucho: **Ñaaa ya respondí muchos de tus comentarios pero joder me estás haciendo sentir como una mala persona T.T**

 ** _Flopy_** Mayo 24

Porfaa Has otro Capitulo! Me encanta tu Fanfic: **Aquí ta tu otro capítulo :)**

 ** _Guest_** Mayo 24

Continualo! Me ha gustado bastante!: **pufff gracias**

 ** _chovitap_** Mayo 24

me derrito... decidido la gelatina no se derrite... cinthia si... DIOS MIO mujer de DIOS... como los encontraron... yo no podría aguantarme.. semejante hombre... ufff.. OTROO.. OTROO...OTROO...: **Jajajaja la gelatina no se derrite Cinthia sí! No te me derritas sino ¿Cómo vas a leer?**

 ** _Tsuki girasol_** Mayo 24

el celo de tomoe, ando muy activo jeje. nanami tiene mucha actividad para rato xd. me ha encantado XD: A que sí! **Es que Glob es un yokai, debe ser diez demoníacas veces más fuerte que en un animal ¿Si me comprendes?**

 ** _StarryNightMusic1315_** Mayo 23

Estaba buena!, aunque por favor! Tomoe es un poco insaciable... (pobre Nanami)

SIGUELA PRONTO POR FAVOR! ?: **Tranquis aquí ta tu otro cap :) y sí. tomoe es un insaciable pero ay! Lo quedaría por estar en el lugar de Nanami...**

Arcp24 Mayo 23

Otro por fis: **Shi shi aquí taa**


	5. ¿QUE CÓMO, QUE CUÁ?¿QUE, ESTOY QUÉ?

**Hola! me extrañaron? Vale sé que me tardé pero no tanto como la otra vez, y si les soy soncera tengonel cap listo desde principios de la semana pasada... No me odien por no subirlo antes tengo una buena razón! El pelotudo de mi hermano se había quedado sin internet en su compu y como el genio que es fue y trató de arreglar el rutter, oh casualidad el pobre aparato se rompió y hasta el jueves pasado estuve sin internet, después estuve a full estudiando para teatro. Y luego me daba pereza subir el capítulo pero eso fue del sábado a hoy.**

 ** _Atención cualquier lectora que sea de la ciudad de La Plata, Buenos Aires, Argentina le ruego que venga a verme en la noche de los teatros (el 18 de noviembre) en el teatro la Nonna (47 y 3), voy a ser : el contramaestre, la florista paricina, Evangelina, el Felipe que se tira como buso en la obra "¿Quién yo?_** **"** ** _así_** **me conocen en persona!**

 **¡QUIERO MÍNIMO 10 COMENTARIOS O NO ESCRIBO NADA!**

 **Cap 4: ¿Qué, cómo, que cuá?**

Sentía su olor, su presencia lo abrumaba, sabía con exactitud dónde estaba, podía decir con los ojos cerrados que su diosa estaba tomando un baño. Oía el sonido de las gotas de agua que cesaban lentamente, el crujido del agua y hasta podía imaginar las ondas de plata esparcidas en el agua con el movimiento de su diosa, el suave y transparente olor del agua se mezclaba con la fragancia natural de Nanami. Escuchó un pequeño gemido y llegó a su olfato el olor de la excitación, el olor de Nanami excitada sumado a su celo era como hecharle petróleo a un incendio. Bueno tal vez un poco peor, pero ese no es el punto.

Si ya imaginarla tomando un baño normal le ponía los pelos de punta... La imagen de Nanami con sus pequeños pechos al aire, semi-sumergida en la bañera, con las piernas abiertas, una mano a un lado y la otra con los dedos enterrados en su entrepierna, sus melodiosos gemidos, la melena castaña desperdigada por el agua y la bañera...

Ahora estaba el excitado era él. Quería poseerla y no podía esperar a que ella terminara de bañarse, simplemente no podía. Ya podía sentir las palpitaciones en su entrepierna, su miembro pedía a gritos estar dentro de ella y por todos los cielos que la tomaría ahora mismo. Total el almuerzo estaba listo y joder estaba en celo ¡Era excusa más que suficiente! ¡Y si alguien tenía alguna queja que se quejara con Magoya*! O mejor ¡Con su fuego fatuo! A ver si alguien quería reprocharle el no hacer nada por una pequeña cantidad de tiempo, joder que quería coger con Nanami y como que se llamaba Tomoe –y estaba muy seguro de que se llamaba Tomoe– y era un kitsune –también estaba muy seguro de eso– que lo haría.

Haciendo uso de la velocidad, uno de los poderes que debería anotar en la lista de poderes molones de su especie, que le proveía su ascendencia prácticamente voló escaleras arriba y en una milésima de segundo estaba en el pequeño cuarto tras el baño. Observó cómo su diosa estaba recostada en la bañera, ocasionalmente se oía el ruido de las gotas de la ducha al chocar contra el agua de la bañera, pero ella estaba tomando un baño de inversión. Era algo tonto que hubiera usado el agua de la ducha ¿pero qué importaba? Nanami tenía el pelo mojado pegado al cuerpo junto con cientos de gotitas de agua que cubrían la parte descubierta de su cuerpo? Sintió su miembro palpitar en la hamaka y comenzó a desvestirse sin dejar de observar a Nanami quien arqueaba la espalda mientras metía y sacaba tres dedos de su entrepierna. Era una imagen tan pero tam erótica que era digna de una diosa del sexo, por un momento se preguntó si Nanami podría ser una, al ser una deidad del matrimonio... y a la mierda las preguntas, cuestiones, comparaciones y demás pelotudeces, estaba desvestido, en celo y su hembra estaba recurriendo a la autosatisfacción ¡No tenía tiempo para comparaciones y demás estupideces poéticas!

Entró sigilosamente y la vio masturbarse. La erección comenzaba a doler demasiado.

\- ¿Mmm Nanami, a qué se debe este delicioso entretenimiento? - preguntó el apareciendo delante de ella, que ahogó una exclamación.

\- ¡Yo etto, eeh n-no es lo que parece! - tartamudeó ella.

\- Pues a mí me parece, que mi hembra está masturbándose en vez de acudir a su macho para que la satisfaga. Eso es hiriente Nanami, teniéndome aquí... Levántate - ordenó, y no supo cómo pero ella obedeció, el aprovechó para meterse en el agua caliente y recostarse. - acuéstate de nuevo - ella se acostó sobre él y en recompensa un fuerte brazo le abrazó la cintura, mientras que el otro guiaba su miembro a su entrada. El agua temblaba y salpicaba de aquí para allá mientras el columpiaba las caderas con fuerza, llevando un ritmo animal imposible. - tócate los pechos - ordenó el, mánsamente ella obedeció y acalló sus gemidos - gime para mí - a veces Tomoe era cruel, la embestía, le toqueteaba el clítoris y la obligaba a tocarse ¡¿Con semejante hombre cómo no correrse?! - Córrete Na-na-mi - deletreó su nombre ronroneando y ella, no pudo resistirse, se corrió largando un gran gemido.

He aquí, señores y señoras, el principal problema, ella siempre se corría un millón de veces y el a penas una por ronda. Se sentía inútil, no podía aportar lo suficiente para satisfacerlo tanto como lo hacía el con ella. El sabía qué tono usar, dónde tocar y cómo presionar para llevarla al cielo. Ella... Ella no sabía nada.

Y ahora es cuando entro yo y le doy una bofetada mental a Nanami y le recuerdo que cuando hay un lado malo siempre hay también uno bueno. Porque a pesar de que ella era algo nueva, el la amaba y Nanami no se daba una idea de cuánto realmente lo satisfacía.

.

.

.

\- Acthh ajhh buaj aja buaj - el ruido que hacía Nanami al devolver todo lo que había comodo durante el día, era el único que se oía en el baño. El ruido cesó, más por desgracia para la aguda nariz de quien le sostenía el pelo el ácido olor no desapareció del aire.

\- ¿Estas mejor Nanami? - preguntó el peliplata consternado

\- Si... Yo no sé qué me pasa. Desde comienzos de semana que no dejo de devolver todo lo que me preparas es muy extraño - a Tomoe se le subieron los colores casi con la misma rapidez con la que palideció. Tiró la cadena y el molesto olor del vómito menguó. Aspiró con fuerza y trató de ignorar los restos del desagradable olor que había en la habitación. Definitivamente podía oler una esencia nueva en el cuerpo de Nanami. Sabía que debía sentirse consternado, enojado, arrepentido y mal. Pero no se sentía de ninguna forma parecida. Estaba feliz. No podía evitar estarlo. La idea de que Nanami estuviera esperando a un cachorro suyo le fascinaba y... Nanami estaba viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en las nubes?

\- ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije? - preguntó entre impaciente y molesta la diosa

\- No - contestó con simpleza

\- Algunas personas se hubieran molestado en disimular... - se quejó

\- No soy alguna otra persona, soy yo - le indicó de la misma forma en que se le indica a un niño pir qué no debe tocar una estufa. Muy lento y con una advertencia de peligro en la voz. Lo atacó un latigazo de celos, sabía que era estúpido pero no podía evitarlo ¿Es que ella quería que fuera otro? ¿Quién? ¿Iba a tener que matar a alguien?

\- Te preguntaba si se te ocurría algún ingrediente en tu comida que me esté causando estos malestares - pufff qué inocente era Nanami

\- Emm en realidad creo que es otra cosa... - soltó él, no del todo preparado para decírselo ¿Y si lo odiaba? ¿Y se enojaba por arruinar su vida? ¿Y sí...?

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó ella imperativamente, claramente esperando una respuesta inmediata

\- Estás embarazada - dijo muy bajito, como si eso disminuyera la gravedad de la noticia, esperando secretamente que ella no lo escuchara y el pudiera evitar ver sus lágrimas cuando le reclamara por arruinar su vida, esperando desde lo más hondo de su ser que ella no lo odiara, que no lo repudiara ni lo echara del templo, rezándole a los dioses de todas las religiones que conocía que ella no se arrepintiera de todas las veces que habían estado juntos.

\- ¡¿QUEA CÓMO QUE CUÁ?! - gritó Nanami.

 **A que no esperaban que Tomoe fuera el que le dijera a Nanami que estaba encinta! Jijijijiji soy rara pero no me juzguen.**

 **Ahora me's amies aquí les respondo sus coments, espero que comenten más, :D ahh y antes de reomderles sus coments que tan feliz me hacen les pido encarecidamente que me ayuden a decidir la cantidad de bebés, los géneros y los nombres ahora sí, todos los que comentaron aquí tienen su respuesta:**

Contestando reviews

Joselyn

Hola, soy nueva leyendo tu fic, y debo decir que me gusta en demasia, continuala por favor c: , suertes y bendiciones para ti y para tu familia

Graciasss es un placer que te halla gustado. Y acá tenes la continuación así que sé feliz!

feuersitaa

nose que me emociono mas si el cap. o que me respondieras el review :)) ajajjaaj no me emociona tanto percy jackson pero con tal de que sigas escribiendo los leo ajajajaj mas sexo salvaje con tomoe 3

Obvio! Claro que te voy a contestar! Siempre odié que no me contesten mis reviews por eso yo siempre los contesto! No te gusta mi fic de Percy (o mejor dicho de Jason xD) joo soy un fracaso T.T

Chovitap

hahahaa... ufff... tomoe... todos queremos un tome en nuestras vidas así pervert e insaciable hahaha-...

Uy Dios sí! Yo personalmente me le tiraría encima

ArcpKami21 chapter 4 . Aug 27

Sube otro y asi yo subo otro mejorando la gramatica(cueste! Lo hare) si no lo haces se muere el...vecino? Si el vecino! Muajajaja ok no solo sube otro xD

Noooo el vecino no! El vecino está sexy no me lo mates. Ya te envío por PM la corrección ortográfica y gramatical de "¿Inocente?" vas a ver cómo mejora!

yomii20 chapter 4 . Aug 27

oooh no se puede contener xD

uuy mucha comida yo no puedo tanta y la hipnotiso lo confeso y para desviar el tema le dio en su punto devil

se parece tanto a mi excepto en lo pervertida en practik 0xD

aww espero ver lo del arbol y no hagas caso mereces reviews x tan buen fic lo relei nya~ bye *-*/

Jajaja jajajaja yo sí puedo con mucha comida pero no me gusta la comida chatarra. Mi organismo la rechaza igual que al morrón iuujj es el único vegetal que odio

StarryNightMusic1315

Maravilloso capitulo! *baila feliz de la vida*

Hasta un nuevo capitulo!

Dale alegría a tu cuerpo macarena que Guadalupe ya subió capítulo cosa buena. Dale alegría a tu cuerpo macarena que tu cuerpo pide mis fics ehhh Macarena! XD

Te dedico para que bailes de alegría con este nuevo capítulo mi versión de "La Macarena" ? se felizzz


	6. Explicaciones

**_Capítulo 6 explicaciones_**

 _\- Estás embarazada - dijo muy bajito, como si eso disminuyera la gravedad de la noticia, esperando secretamente que ella no lo escuchara y el pudiera evitar ver sus lágrimas cuando le reclamara por arruinar su vida, esperando desde lo más hondo de su ser que ella no lo odiara, que no lo repudiara ni lo echara del templo, rezándole a los dioses de todas las religiones que conocía que ella no se arrepintiera de todas las veces que habían estado juntos._

 _\- ¡¿QUE CÓMO QUE CUÁ?! - gritó Nanami._

\- Q-que, que v-voss eh estás e-embara-zada ejh - Tomoe se tragó la risa nerviosa que luchaba por salir de su garganta, sin mencionar que le estaba costando horrores decírselo, sabía que tenía una especie de poder sobre ella, ella lo necesitaba, podía hacerla ceder a su voluntad si quería, podía obligarla a complacerlo y dejarlo disfrutar de su cuerpo, podía retenerla a su lado por toda la eternidad si así lo quería.

Pero no quería, no era tan cínico. No quería que ella lo odiara, no quería que ella se sintiera usada, definitivamente no aspiraba a que Nanami se sintiera como un objeto de satisfacción, no, la amaba profundamente, no quería aceptar que ella podría odiarlo, no deseaba pensar que ahora mismo ella querría tirarle por la cabeza el objeto más pesado posible. Le daba terror ver lo que esas lagunas de miel acanelada le transmitieran.

\- Yo... Yo no entiendo ¿Cómo? - la voz blanca de Nanami lo consternó y por un momento, sopesó la probabilidad de que Nanami no hubiera recibido una correcta educación sexual - yo me cuidé - y ahí lo descartó.

\- Pero en nuestra primera vez no sabías que íbamos a tener...- dejó de hablar, ella lo interrumpió con un gracioso nerviosismo que casi lo reconfortó

\- Ehh en realidad, empecé a cuidarme por recomendación de Kei desde que empezamos a salir - rió nerviosa ella, era una situación pero que muy rara. Tomoe se mordió la lengua (incrustándose el colmillo calmante, es decir, el que cura heridas en la lengua, mala decisión, ahora tenía la lengua más lenta todavía) para evitar decir algún comentario como Entonces estabas pensando en tener sexo conmigo y ¿Quién es la pervertida ahora? es una suerte que su lengua se durmiera momentaneamente.

\- Lo que paja es que jo ejtaba en jelo - Nanami tardó un par de segundos en descifrar lo que a acababa de decirle y lo miró con cara de "¿Eso no es de animales?" Sintió su lengua despertar nuevamente e inhaló una buena bocanada de aire como tomando fuerzas para la explicación que se vendría - al ser un demonio zorro, comparto algunas características propias del animal, las orejas, la cola, el instinto de reproducción que exige preñar a una hembra... En fin, en esta época del año, a pesar de que no sea la época de los zorros, lo es para mí especie, los animales y vegetales tienen una cosa con la primavera, los demonios con el verano. El semen de un demonio sin que este esté en celo ya es bastante fuerte y si no te cuidas aunque sea una vez el embarazo es seguro, pero el de un demonio en celo es diez veces peor, ni aunque te cuides evitas el embarazo, habría perforado el condón si me lo hubiera puesto - se ve la caja de condones en la habitación de Tomoe, sobre la mesa de noche cubierta de polvo, riéndose de los tontos que por no usarlos se jodieron - antes de que me preguntes por qué, te lo explico, mi... Er esto mm semilla, es demoníaca, mis hormonas funcionan distinto, te ahorraré la explicación complicada que no entenderás y evitaré hablar del tema hormonal tanto como pueda - decidió el sobre la marcha al ver la cara de Nanami que empezaba a perderse - lo que intento decir, es que cuando los demonios entran en celo el semen debe llegar a la hembra para fecundarla, acaba con todo lo que interrumpe su camino, además al ser más fuerte que el de un humano las pastillas anticonceptivas no surten efecto. Creo que debí haberlo dicho antes... Pero realmente yo no... No pensé. - era la primera vez que esto le pasaba con un celo, por lo general iba al distrito rojo unos días y el problema se terminaba, sin embarazos porque las tanukis tenían protección demoníaca ¡Qué idiota fue! Mira que no haberles pedido...

Nanami lo miró, se palpó el vientre y corrió hacia su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos.

Era tan joven, tenía la vida entera por delante y a esta edad un hijo o hija, no iba a seguir estudiando eso ya lo había decidido pero había tantas cosas que no podría disfrutar de su juventud... Tomoe quiso pegarse en la cabeza de pensar en lo enojada que Nanami estaría con el, en lo furiosa que estaría por no poder disfrutar su juventud. ¡Y cómo iba a estar cuando se enterara de que no envejecía! Ah, las ventajas de la evolución. Incluso hace un año habría estado totalmente desesperado para acortar su propia vida, pero la evolución le llegó y bueno ahora la inmortalidad está disponible para dos... ¡Idiota! Nanami pasándola mal por haberla dejado embarazada y el pensando en su estúpida evolución.

Tomoe no lo pensó un segundo más, corrió hacia la habitación de Nanami y la abrió. Ella estaba acostada boca arriba mirando al techo. Nanami miraba al techo, sin rabia, sin dolor, sin nada, sólo lo miraba fijo, como si tuviera la solución a todos lo problemas que pudiera tener. Seguro estaba terminando de aceptarlo. Estúpido amor, estúpida culpabilidad y estúpido celo que lo sacaba de sus casillas y las ganas que restringía constantemente se encendían brutalmente.

\- Na... Nanami - Tomoe la llamó y ante el vocativo la diosa de la tierra lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

\- ¿Sí? - los ojos de Nanami estaban normales, no había llorado... Al menos no mucho. Estaban medio llorosos pero ninguna lágrima se desprendía de ellos.

\- Yo... Aunque estés enojada y tal vez me odies... Me gustaría que supieras que te amo y sea lo que sea el bebé lo amaré tanto como a vos.- ¿De dónde había sacado las agallas para decirle eso? ¿Cuando Mikage apareciera lo mataría por inmoral? ¿Tendría las misma agallas con el? O ¿Por el contrario se se alegrarían por la noticia?

\- No estoy enojada - susurró ella - sólo sorprendida y bueno es que aún no tenía pensado ser madre - alivio nivel los dioses de todos los panteones.

Nanami se sorprendió en un abrazo increíblemente cariñoso, la zorruna cola de Tomoe se agitaba graciosamente mientras el frotaba su mejilla con la de ella y una sonrisa gigante abarcaba la totalidad del rostro del kitsune.

\- ¡Te prometo que te voy a hacer feliz! ¡Nuestro hijo tendrá una infancia preciosa y no le faltará nada! Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. - los te amo's se repitieron hasta que la emoción del zorro fue cortada por un beso tierno de Nanami.

Desde fuera de la habitación Mizuki y Mikage los observaban un celoso y el otro enternecido hasta los huesos, pero felices al fin y al cabo.

.

.

.

Nueve meses después.

Tomoe estaba en el estado más absoluto de pánico. Muchas mujeres morían en el parto, bueno en la actualidad no tantas, pero la ascendencia de Nanami tenía mala suerte en estos momentos cruciales.

Escuchó los sonidos de dos llantos y, como era de esperarse, ningún humano pudo detenerlo de ver cómo estaba su diosa.

Nanami dormía, sus cachorros fueron llevados a limpiarse y el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando le dijeron que todo había salido bien.

Ichii y Nashi habían nacido bien, los doctores veían una ilusión, es decir no podían ver sus partes demoníacas, por lo que parecían dos bebés humanos corrientes. Cuando volvieron con su madre comieron como unos locos.

Nanami despertó cuando sus bebés dormían, abrió pesadamente sus ijos y clavó la vista en Tomoe, el le devolvió una sonrisa zorruna de las suyas.

\- Tomoe, te amo - la voz susurrada y cansada de Nanami lo conmovió hasta los cimientos.

\- Ai shiteru kioshii **(también te amo, querida)** \- le respondió él - descansa, necesitas dormir.

\- Vale - Nanami volvió a cerrar los ojos y se durmió.

\- Zutto **(para siempre).**

 ** _Créditos y escenas finales:_**

 **Por Actriztercaantirosita**

Desfilan imágenes de la pequeña Nashi y el pequeño Ichii molestando a Mizuki, tirándole del pelo y del hamaka. Tomoe los mira aprobatoriamente.

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Julieta Suzuki.**

Nanami mira tiernamente a sus cachorros que duermen plácidamente.

 **Dedicado a todas las que me siguieron durante este fic, a todos los comentarios amables y a las críticas, a todos los que aguantaron mis subidas tardías ¡Gracias!**

Tomoe tiene a Nanami abrazada de la cintura mientras miran a los pequeños Ichii y Nashi, el pequeño castaño juega a apilar maderitas con su peliplateada hermana. La ternura y el amor que explotan en la habitación son palpables.

 **¡Hasta la próxima! Si quieren hago un epílogo ^-^ pero tienen que buscarme en wattpad y** ** _seguirme así que ;)_**

 **¡Acá respondo los coments!**

 **inusakuya22love**

 **Otro capi xfis...**

Espero que el final te haya gustado.

 **abusejangsuk17**

 **Me encantoooooo espero el otro con ansias no me pierdo ningún capitulo eres muy buena en esto sayonara ?**

Bueno, muchas gracias me alegra que te guste, me esfuerzo en cada cap y es un honor que te guste.

 **Shooter Eon**

 **OMFG! xD**

A que no se la esperaban! Lo sé soy genial.

 **YAINOEE**

 **Eso estuvo muy bueno pero muy corto tambien talvez deberias ponerle el ultimo capitulo o. Un epilogo por que asi no tiene chiste**

 **Guest**

 **Waaa! Un cachorrito de tomoe! Sera una lindura!**

 **Espero la conti!**

Son dos y sí son kawaiis :3

 **Pikachu**

 **Masssssssss me encanta!**

¡Hay tienes más! No tanto pero es un lindo final...

 **Guest**

 **Hermoso capitulo espero otro eeee**

Lo sé, lo sé, soy genial igual que todas mis creaciones XDDD ah reee creída la mina XD dejando de lado mi creides ¡Amo que creas que es hermoso!

 **Sofia**

 **Me gustaron mucho los capitulos *_* son geniales y se ve como progresaste a o largo que ibas escribiendo. Pero me da oena que aun no hayas publicado otro capitulo y que quede asi sin final T_T**

 **Por favor sube otro capitulo! :3**

Wo, wow, wow, ¿Cuándo dije que iba a descontinuar el fic? Acá está el final y no te pongas triste porque seguro que hago un epílogo.

 **Sofitkm**

 **Muero por ver q sigue.**

 **Come on!**

No mueras que ahora está.

 **karin Hitsugaya**

 **La verdad me encantaron tus fics pero me quede con la curiosidad enserio eres una gran escritora y por favor continúalo si, es cierto que tienes uno que otra falta de ortografía pero en lo personal pienso que eres genial**

Yo pienso que sos genial por darme una buena crítica y por decir que soy genial, me caíste bien y estoy feliz de que te gusten mis fics :)

 **Lu-chan**

 **Quiero que tengan 1 varon jajajajja**

También tuvieron una niña, ¡gemelos! A que son kawaiis.

 **Blue Berceuse**

 **Te odio XD te juro que te odio! por favor continualo, aunque vine aqui para leer cochinadas me esta llamando como sigues la idea xD no tenia ni idea eso de los colmillos de los kitunes, donde salia? ? ! bueno, espero que sigas continuandolo,, esperaré paciente**

No me odies, no lo soportaría (? Bueno, como te dije antes lo de los colmillos me lo inventé yo. Aquí ta' el final.

 **poison girl** 29

 **Me ha encantado.**

 **Saludos.**

Que bueno que te haya encantado =D

 **Yael499**

 **estuvo mortal el capítulo XD me encanto**

Wii qué bueno que te gustee!

 **OwO**

 **Hermoso! *Q* 7u7 Tomoe ¿como pudiste dejar a Nanami Embarazada? xD**

Y... ¿Hace falta que te lo explique? Creo que ya sabés cómo. X3

 **Guest**

 **Go! Go! Go! Kajaljakajakajkj3 no puedo creer que hayas actualizado la historia es fantástica.m encanta todo (mentepecaminosa nivelyo) sigue por favor ...era verdad me gusta todo de este fic ...hasta el embarazo es demaciado lindo 3**

Gracias, gracias, gracias - hace una reverencia teatral - qué bueno que te gustara todo y me reí mucho con lo de mente pecaminosa nivel yo. Lo voy a usar algún día... Me caíste bien, pásame te face y así hablamos. :)

 **ArcpKami21**

 **Kya sube otro chica! y jajaja mas tarde que nunca cuando no te haga un reviews no te preocupes igual lo lei en mi cel me llega cuando actualizas ewe si lo se soy media acosadora XD ok no no lo soy**

Okay mientras no sepas dónde vivo por mí está bien. Eso significaría que una multitud con trinches y antorchas querría mi cabeza y sabría encontrarla OnO. Bueno ojalá y hayas disfrutado de este final.

 **Joselyn**

 **Wow! amé este capítulo, me gusta mucho c: ... ahora, la gran pregunta es como lo tomara nanami?, pero por otro lado me alegra que tomoe este feliz por que va a tener un cachorro o quizás sean dos, yo que sé, pero con tal que sea con ella , creo que no le interese la cantidad xD, pero a mi me gustaria que fueran un hombre y una mujer n.n/.**

 **Actualiza pronto! :DD y no me dejes con muchas intrigas, por un largo tiempo.**

 **Saludos y bendiciones para ti y para tu familia**

Es la misma Joselyn? Porque si son la misma me ahorro la contestación... Nah amo contestar los coments así que muchas felicidades para vos también y bueno ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.

 **Dianis Mar**

 **sugoi!.. me encanta orfin se hido lo que pedi tomoe embarazo a nanami!.. espero ver el nacimiento del susodicho. tomoesito o nanamisita :3**

Bueno, ya lo viste amix así que ahora nos ponemos con Lady Bug!

 **Joselyn**

 **Wauuuuuuu que hermoso capítulo , lo amé, enserio me fascinó, haces un gran trabajo c: ,felicitaciones, continua así. Bueno a mi me gustara ver a un mini tomoe ,seria realmente adorable. Actualiza mas seguido y no me dejes con tantas intrigas por favor. :DD Saludos y bendiciones para ti y para tu familia.**

Gracias, creo que esto es como un regalo adelantado de Navidad... Lo siento, pero realmente en épocas de clases no tengo tiempo ni de respirar que ya tengo tarea... Y luego está el teatro que tengo que cumplir porque es teatro y es el centro de mi vida así que I'm sorry, no quiero alargarlo más porque aunque ya esté en vacaciones me quedé sin ideas y me voy a tardar como si estuviera en época escolar, así que mejor acabar el sufrimiento y cortar donde ya están todos comtentos.

 **Rosa1994**

 **Hola soy nueva en tu finc pero esta de lujo esperó que sigas actualizando esto se puso más interesante ;D**

Bueno, es una lástima. Llegaste para el final... Pero ojalá te haya encantado

 **Guest**

 **Wauuuuuuu que hermoso capítulo , lo amé, enserio me fascinó, haces un gran trabajo c: ,felicitaciones, continua así. Bueno a mi me gustara ver a un mini tomoe ,seria realmente adorable. Actualiza mas seguido y no me dejes con tantas intrigas por favor. :DD Saludos y bendiciones para ti y para tu familia.**

Bueno... Parecido. XDD bueno ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y me disculpen por mi tardanza

 **AmutoxVivi**

Continua porfa continua

 **Ya lo terminé así que sé feliz (pd: también me gusta el amuto)**

 **chovitap**

hahaha! yo sería quien atacara a tomoe pobreee! ahahaahha!

esta pregnant? hahahhaha! es que ya pos ya me las olías o las veía venir! ese par de conejos!hahahah

 **XD conejos! Jajaja es bueno, es bueno, me lo voy a robar.**

 **Karitto-Anime**

Holiss ?

me encanta tu finc, es super interesante que tengas una mentalidad tan perver para estas cosas y me gustaría que cuando baya a escribir un lemon tu fueses la primera en leerlo ?

PD: no me dejes en visto D;

 **Obvio que no te clavo el visto, estaré encantada de leerlo**

 **milexnay**

Ay ay ay dios mio me encantaron todos los caps :3

Y mas este, yo le mandare por un mensajito privado de algunas referencias ya que me encanta este Fic.

 **¡Qué bueno! Ojalá que hayas disfrutado el final.**

 **Tei-Tsuki**

OH MY GOD

*blushing*

THAT WAS AMAZING

All of my ships are coming together.

Man, google translate really sucks with grammar ?

Otherwise, I kind of understand it!

report review for abusekatherin p chapter 5 . Sep 28

UYYY SIGUELEEE ?

 **Did you enjoyed the end? Wasn't it cute?**

 **StarryNightMusic1315**

Me encanto tu version de La Macarena

Ahora soy felizzzz

Yo quiero ser la tía del bebe!

Hasta el proximo cap!

report review for abuseKawaiiNanaChan chapter 5 . Sep 27

Okey, es un buen fic, me salté casi todo el lemon pero bueno XD Sube capítulo nuevo pronto nwn

 **Serás la tía de los bebés, Star! Aparecerás en el epílogo... Si es que lo hago.**

 **Andeeii**

Woow no me lo esperaba jajajja Nanami lo va a matar. Va a haber un zorricidio jajaja espero ansiosa la siguiente actualización

 **Gracias, pero ya ves que no hubo zorricidio xD fue un lindo final ¿no?**


End file.
